Transformers Prime: Halloween Special
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: This is a Transformers Prime Halloween Special I made. The idea came to me one day to write this up, and I did because Halloween is right around the corner. So, I hope you all will like it. Happy Halloween everyone! Enjoy! (Warning: This maybe a dark theme to this one shot. So, read it if you dare.)-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]


**A/N: Hello my ghouls, and Happy Early Halloween to you all. I had an idea on a Halloween one shot that I wanted to do. It is just one short scene in it, with the song "Survive The Night" from the "Five Nights At Freddy's" game.**

 **Then, the cast comes together to sing "This is Halloween" song from Nightmare Before Christmas movie to you guys. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; The song belong to the respective franchise and owners; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Moonlight**

 **(P.S. Moonlight looks just like Sideswipe in Bayverse Transformers Movies with the wheels instead of peds. But, the only difference is her paintjob colors, which are purple and grey.** **Since, she is Mangle's part, in the sing, she is a damage animatronic animal. This is also, in Transformers Prime universe, with Five Nights At Freddy's scene. The bots are a** **nimatronic** **animals.)**

 _Italic= Singing_

 _ **Bold+Italic= Talking/singing**_

 **(Begin scene: "Survive The Night")**

 _ **(Music Intro)**_

The Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria inside the restaurant is showed around to everyone. But, this is at night time, where the night guard, Bumblebee, is keeping watch of the place. The stage where the animatronics stand lights up with Optimus Prime, Arcee, and Ratchet starting to sing to the music playing in the background.

 _(Optimus Prime, Arcee, and Ratchet: Let's try to make it right,_ _  
_ _Don't wanna start a fight,_ _  
_ _And, we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright_ _  
_ _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight,_ _  
_ _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!)_

They continue to sing, as Bumblebee checks everything out on the cameras in each area of the restaurant.

 _(Optimus Prime, Arcee, and Ratchet: Let's try to make it right,_ _  
_ _Don't wanna start a fight,_ _  
_ _And, we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright_ _  
_ _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight,_ _  
_ _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!)_

Bumblebee puts down the pad that controls all the cameras to check everywhere. He is then, startled by see Optimus Prime animatronic right in front of him talking/singing to him. The others two animatronics, Ratchet and Arcee, are in the room as well. But, they have not showed themselves to Bee yet.

 _ **(Optimus Prime: Hey there, how ya doing?**_ _ **Nice to meet ya, are you new in town?**_ _ **Don't think I've seen you before; i**_ _ **t's great to see new faces around!**_ _ **And, if you like it, I can give a tour,**_ _ **of our enchanting wonderland, n**_ _ **ew and improved without the doors!)**_

Bee tries to get away from him, but is stopped by Ratchet popping in front of him talking/singing too to him.

 _ **(Ratchet: There's no escape, but who would want to leave?**_ _ **I**_ _ **t's a fantastical paradise and it's not make-believe,**_ _ **I'm so glad to have another member of the band! Y**_ _ **ou're one of us now, so let me take you by the hand!)**_

Bee tries to escape him now, but once again is stopped by Arcee this time popping in front of him talking/sing as well to him. Arcee's optics turned really evil.

 _ **(Arcee: But, what is that I spy,**_ _ **with my robotic eye?**_ _ **I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!)**_

Optimus Prime and Ratchet the pop up right night to her in front of Bee.

 _ **(Optimus Prime: Maybe he isn't everything he seems?)**_

 _ **(Ratchet and Optimus Prime: Time to investigate, what's underneath the seams!)**_

Arcee took off her beak and jumped at Bee. Now back to the stage area with our animatronic friends singing.

 _(Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Arcee: Let's try to make it right,_ _  
_ _Don't wanna start a fight,_ _  
_ _And, we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright_ _  
_ _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight,_ _  
_ _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!)_

Bumblebee throws Arcee off of him, as he backs up away from the three of them. Optimus Prime's optics turn really evil, as Ratchet's optics stay the way they are.

 _(Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Arcee: Let's try to make it right,_ _  
_ _Don't wanna start a fight,_ _  
_ _And, we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright_ _  
_ _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight,_ _  
_ _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!)_

Back to the stage area with our animatronic friends singing, but this time is just Optimus Prime singing at the moment. You see the old animatronic animals in the storage room. They are Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus.

 _(Optimus Prime: (If you survive the night~_ _  
_ _Oh, I'll take you away~_ _  
_ _To our enchanted land of play~))_

Back to Bee with the three animatronics in front of him singing/talking to him.

 _ **(Optimus Prime: Forgive me for being suspicious, mischief's not on my brain.)**_

 _ **(Ratchet: We're programmed to be pragmatic, if someone messes with the mainframe**_ _ **.**_ _ **It's not that we don't trust you, we do!**_ _ **We love you, too! I**_ _ **t's just here at Freddy's, (hahaha), we have a few rules.)**_

Bumblebee tries to get away from them, but he falls to the ground. He looks up to a terrifying sight of the very damage, old animatronics in front of him singing/talking.

 _ **(Bulkhead:**_ _ **And, if you break them, we will have to break you like you broke our hearts!)**_

 _ **(Wheeljack: We'll be forced to rewire you!)**_

 _ **(Ultra Magnus: And, repair your damaged parts!)**_

Ratchet then, jumps in with the old animatronics right in front of Bee, as Bumblebee focus on him singing/talking.

 _ **(Ratchet:**_ _ **Now, you wouldn't want that. And, frankly? Neither would I.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But, sometimes to do some good you gotta….)**_

Optimus Prime pops up in front of Bee looking very scary, while singing/talking to him in a scary and loud tone.

 _ **(Optimus Prime: BE THE BAD GUY!)**_

Bumblebee then, high tails it out of the room away from them all. He only stops when he sees another very damage animatronic animal. This one had two heads. One optic on one head and the other head had one regular optic and one really evil optic. But, this one though was hanging from the ceiling of the restaurant.

 _ **(Moonlight: And, in this world we play,**_ _ **we hope that you will stay.**_ _ **And, we will throw a most electrifying soiree.**_ _ **Formal attire is required for you to take part.**_ _ **You've got some skin that needs removing before we START!)**_

Bee then, fell to the floor and was being drag away from her. He reached his arm out to her, but she just stared at him as he was drag away. He was continued to be drag away by another animatronic animal.

This one was somewhat damage one, and his name was Smokescreen. Bee looked up one last time, as he feared the worse going to be put on him. He then, looked back down in defeat knowing he was doom to have this happen to him. Now back to the stage area with our animatronic friends singing in a sad and low tone.

 _(Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Arcee: Let's try to make it right,_ _  
_ _Don't wanna start a fight,_ _  
_ _And, we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright_ _  
_ _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight,_ _  
_ _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!_ )

The lights go out, as it goes back and forth of the new animatronics and old animatronics showing up on stage singing. Finally, it lands on the old ones singing on stage in a scary and loud tone.

 _(Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus: Let's try to make it right,_ _  
_ _Don't wanna start a fight,_ _  
_ _And, we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright)_

A room is showed to everyone. Then, Smokescreen comes in with Bumblebee. Smokescreen is above him, as he has Bee on the ground frighten in terror from all of this. Smokescreen shows his hook hand and looks at him with an evil look.

 _(Smokescreen: We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight,_ _  
_ _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!)_

A drone balloon boy is showed happy and waving his arms in the air. Then, it goes back to the stage with the old animatronics singing. Then, it shows puppet Cliffjumper coming out of his box. Then, once again back to the stage with the old animatronics singing.

 _(Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus: Let's try to make it right,_ _  
_ _Don't wanna start a fight,_ _  
_ _And, we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright_ _  
_ _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight,_ _  
_ _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!)_

Now it back to the room with everyone in there terrifying Bumblebee. They are going to changing him now into one of them. They are all now singing together in the room.

 _(Everyone: Let's try to make it right,_ _  
_ _Don't wanna start a fight,_ _  
_ _And, we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright_ _  
_ _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight,_ _  
_ _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!)_

 _ **(Ratchet:**_ _ **I'm sure you'll survive! Just play nice. And, don't break the rules.)**_

All of them watch the process at hand, as Bumblebee is changing into an animatronic like them on the table.

 _ **(Ratchet: I'm sure we'll all get along! And, we'll be the best of friends. Forever.)**_

Bee takes his first breath as an animatronic animal now. He gasped at what he saw those other ones did to him. He was sad and frighten by it all.

 **(End scene: "Survive The Night")**

All the cast members came together. "We hope you love our little Halloween scene there folks," Moonlight said, "But, before we go, we want to sing one last song to you guys. Hope you love it."

 **(Begin song)**

 _(Moonlight: Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?)_

 _(Ratchet: Come with us and you will see  
This our town of Halloween)_

 _(Smokescreen: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night)_

 _(Arcee: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween)_

 _(Wheeljack: I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red)_

 _(Optimus Prime: I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair)_

 _(Everyone: This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!)_

 _(Bumblebee: In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song)_

 _(Ultra Magnus: In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise)_

 _(Bulkhead: 'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!)_

 _(Drone: This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green  
Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine)_

 _(Moonlight: Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night)_

 _(Smokescreen: Everybody scream, everybody scream_

 _In our town of Halloween)_

 _(Cliffjumper: I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace)_

 _(Arcee: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair)_

 _(Ratchet: I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright)_

 _(Everyone: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!)_

 _(Drone: Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare)_

 _(Optimus Prime: That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween)_

 _(Ultra Magnus: In this town  
Don't we love it now? __Everybody's waiting for the next surprise)_

 _(Cliffjumper: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And, scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin)_

 _(Bumblebee: This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy)_

 _(Wheeljack: Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch)_

 _(Bulkhead: Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!)_

 _(Everyone: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!)_

 _(Bumblebee and Smokescreen: In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song)_

 _(Everyone: La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat])_

 **(End song)**

"We all hope you will have a fang-tastic Halloween. So, everyone what do we say to our dear readers?" Moonlight asked. Everyone turns and looks at the readers. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! MAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **A/N: And, that's a wrap! Hope you like it. I did the best I could at it. Here is the character list for the scene I did.**

 **Characters list: Freddy Fazbear: Bulkhead, Bonnie: Wheeljack, Chica: Ultra Magnus, Foxy: Smokescreen, The Puppet: Cliffjumper, Balloon Boy: Drone, Toy Freddy: Optimus Prime, Toy Bonnie: Ratchet, Toy Chica: Arcee, Night Guard/Golden Freddy: Bumblebee, Mangle: Moonlight, and Director: Yours truly**

 **Here is the link to the song video. /MkXn6yNspQs Anyway, please R &R and have a nice day. This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
